


"Just relax, I'll wash your hair."

by Sarcasm_with_a_side_of_fries



Series: Random Romantic prompts & ships [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Mission, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, first time writing straight couple, ship was submitted by anonymous user, showering together, take that as you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasm_with_a_side_of_fries/pseuds/Sarcasm_with_a_side_of_fries
Summary: After two weeks undercover Natasha is physically drained (not that she'll admit it)At least she has Steve, who sees through her tough facade
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Random Romantic prompts & ships [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165181
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	"Just relax, I'll wash your hair."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a straight couple.   
> I figure they aren't all that different right?   
> IDK I'm very gay.

The mission had been a long one, Natasha had been out of the compound for a little over three weeks when the rest of the avengers were called in to help finish it. That in itself had been rather draining and disgusting but in the end they rescued seven kids who were being trafficked for hydra. Natasha herself looked to be exhausted Steve couldn’t tell when she last slept but he doubted the answer was anything healthy for a human being. 

She had attempted to convince Clint she could pilot the jet but she couldn’t convince him of something she didn’t even believe so she ended up sitting between Steve and Peter- the later of the two curling up against her side and falling asleep. “I’ll carry him in.” Steve murmurs to Natasha when the jet lands and Peter doesn’t stir. “Go shower.” 

“You saying I smell Rogers?” 

“I’m saying you're covered in blood and I’m positive it isn’t yours.” She gives him a wry look but helps maneuver Peter so Steve can lift him. “Bruce?” Steve nudges the other man. 

“Huh?” Bruce blinks awake. 

“We landed.” Natasha responds. “Tony went ahead, Steve’s carrying Peter in.” Bruce nods standing up wearily. “Go to bed Banner.” She adds patting his shoulder. 

“You’re covered in blood.” 

“It’s not mine.” Bruce gives her a look but doesn’t comment. 

By the time Steve puts Peter in bed and makes his way down to his and Natasha’s floor she’s already washed most the dirt and blood off of her skin but hasn’t yet made an attempt at her hair. “You're just going to stand out there…?” He huffs stripping out of his dirt covered uniform. 

“Fucking mud, it’s always fucking mud.” He mutters stepping in behind her. 

“Language.” 

“Oh will you stop with that?” He groans, knocking his shoulder with hers lightly as he moves to stand behind her again washing his own hair quickly. 

“No.” He rolls his eyes grabbing eventually her shampoo off the side of the shower ignoring the look she throws over her shoulder. 

**“Just relax, I’ll wash your hair for you.”** He says softly. “You’ve been on your feet nonstop for god knows how long, let me wash your hair.” Despite her immediate instinct to fight him on it she relaxes when his hands start working at her scalp. By the time he’s gotten all the blood and dirt out of her hair she’s practically asleep standing up so he switches the shower off wrapping a towel around his waist before wrapping one around her. 

“Can take care of myself.” 

“I know you can. Doesn’t mean you have to, let me?” She huffs but comply’s when he helps her put a shirt and sweats on gently brushing her hair out. They eventually lay down facing each other, her arms around his waist and his around hers. “Goodnight Tasha, I love you.” She doesn’t say it back but she does tighten her arms around him and hum softly. 

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS APPRECIATED   
> HATE IGNORED 
> 
> Please spare a moment to fill out the following survey (if you want) 
> 
> https://forms.gle/4cSbdhCLapMJPUEX6


End file.
